User talk:Phantombeast
Hello and Welcome to the Synoptic if you ever need anything just come talk to me and I'll get you hooked up. Phantombeast (talk) 20:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I joined. Hey, Just saying hi. Ill get round to reading it soon. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 16:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Done, I read the pages Grizz-san so I hope you don't mind if I make a char. One question tho' I am the lightning, The rain transformed 17:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ummm, hey Can I make a suggestion for the realms and speceis? I am the lightning, The rain transformed 17:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) (do we need to put sigs as we the only two?) Hey, You, there? Can U go on chat plz. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 23:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Talk USe chatango? I am the lightning, The rain transformed 04:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply It is ok, I understand. Don't worry ok? I am the lightning, The rain transformed 18:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure i do that now ywH yeah cool. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 21:59, August 31, 2011 (UTC) messed up message lols Yo Grizz Yo Grizz, Hitsuke here. Raze and a bunch of dogs banned me from Bleach Fanon. To me, he's just like Sei, a dog. A dog for the wikipedia. Anyways, how ya doing, dude? Have you changed your chatango acc? I can't find you anymore. If you have, create a new one! It'll be just like old times, except for some dogs hanging around. UchihaStone 07:16, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Truthfully, everyone should see Raze's stupid antics. I mean, we all used to be such great friends. Until he became the whole head admin thing for the bleach fanon I''' created. Well, I don't know, but I'm able to stay till late nowadays. What's your timezone? I'm sure we'll be able to fit the timing with each other. I'm trying to draw out the "manga" but really, I think it sucks. Let's work together on this Wiki and do our cool things again! UchihaStone 16:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, your college. Yeah... sad. Oh well, we'll still be seeing each other. Hopefully. Oh and another thing, can I have admin rights? Just to design this place, since it looks a little bland to me. If you don't want to, I'm fine, of course. So anyway, I can just create a character right? UchihaStone 04:51, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for never contributing to the wiki. Sorry Grizz. :( I am the lightning, The rain transformed 19:47, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It isn't even that lol. I just haven't touched a wikia ni ages. i feel really bad for it. :( I am the lightning, The rain transformed 20:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Heya Grizz Hey there i was wondering if I could join this wiki and create my own characters and stuff. Also hate to be a bother but I have created a new wikia ----->Gunslinger Soul and I would ask of your help and that you could help me get over the designing period and help with ideas. Thanks '''Blazing Inferno" (Flame At Me :D) 22:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dude, could you come on this chat now? --My name is Raven. Darth Raven. (talk) 02:22, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi * :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 06:37, November 26, 2017 (UTC)